Poisonous
by radioactivespider1432
Summary: For the last 18 years of her life, Eleanor 'Elle' Martin got locked away in a dark and cold room alone. She was never allowed to go outside or even talk to anyone. All she wanted was freedom. She wanted to feel the sun on her face, breathe in fresh air, swim in the ocean. Her dull life changes when she meets a devilishly charming boy: Theo Raeken.
1. prologue

"Give me another chance. A little more power. I could do it with a little more." said Belasko.

Eleanor walked alongside the Dread Doctors, now looking more alive. She was no longer pale and her very visible veins are gone. She looked more… human.

The Surgeon pulls out his sword.

"No! No! Wait, wait, wait!" Belasko begged.

"Your condition worsens." The Surgeon stated.

"I'm okay. I'm okay, just… Just give me another chance."

"You were supposed to remove the obstacles. Our time is limited." Eleanor told him with an emotionless voice like all this is normal to her.

If Belasko wasn't in this situation, he would probably worship the ground she walked on, just like every other male.

"Whatever you're here to do, I can help."

"No second chances." The Surgeon said again.

"I can help you."

Eleanor sends him a disgusted look. The Doctors obviously don't care about his begging and whatnot. She already knew his fate.

"No second chances." The Doctors said.

The Surgeon gives his sword to Eleanor, who took it happily.

 _Belasko screams in pain as Eleanor drove the sword through his chest._

* * *

 **sophie turner as eleanor martin**

 **i do not own teen wolf or its plot. i only own eleanor and part of her storyline.**


	2. how it all began

_Beacon Hills Hospital_

 _30 December 1997 (a day after Eleanor was born)_

"Are you sure about this?" Mr. Martin asked his wife in disbelieve.

With a heavy heart, Natalie Martin nodded and signed her name on the paper.

The hospital staff couldn't believe it when they heard Natalie was putting her baby in Eichen House. Sure, the baby doesn't have a pulse nor a breath, at least, she's alive. All children deserve to be loved by their parents.

Gabriel Valack smiled in satisfaction. He'll make sure the baby will never step foot outside of Eichen. He knows what she is and what she'll become if she's friends with the wrong people.

The girl is dangerous. More dangerous than anyone he ever met.

"Eleanor Martin," Valack said as he read the paper. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"You'll take care of her right?" Natalie asked.

Valack smiled devilishly, "She will have the best care."


	3. the meeting

_Eichen House_

 _Unknown Date_

Eleanor stared at the empty walls for hours, like usual. She didn't know what day it was or how long she's been at this hell hole. She stopped counting the days knowing that it's hopeless.

"Eleanor Martin…" A voice called.

She snapped her head towards the steel door to see that it's open and a boy is leaning against it. She must've been lost in her own world to notice it earlier.

"Locked away for no reason."

"Who are you?" She asked with a raspy voice. "Are you supposed to be here?"

The boy chuckles, "Yes, I'm supposed to be here."

He has yet seen what Eleanor looks like since the room was very dark and there's not a single light or window inside.

"Did they send you here?"

Eleanor is confused. Usually, when they send someone here it means they were to take her to the showers and they never talk to her. They just put the iron mask on her face and lead her away. But she already took a bath a few days ago.

"No, they didn't. I'm here to take you away, Dear Eleanor."

Eleanor furrowed her brows, "What do you mean?"

The boy sat next to her on the bed, finally seeing what she looks like.

Despite how pale she is and how she has a very visible vein all over her body, Beautiful is what comes to mind. Words can't even describe how beautiful she is. He understands why they locked her away in here.

She's a weapon.

"Don't you want to be free?" He asked her, looking her in the eyes. "Don't you want revenge on the people that locked you in here? On your family for putting you here?"

Eleanor's hard gaze met his and she nodded.

Besides freedom, she wanted revenge on everyone that locked her in here and made her suffer. Particularly her family.

The boy smirks.

"You haven't told me your name," She said.

" _It's Theo. TheoRaeken."_

* * *

 **i forgot to tell you that this story will be darker than still sane. eleanor is an anti-hero, after all**

 **p.s. think of her situation as juliette ferrars (from shatter me). she was locked away in an asylum too. they rarely feed her or let her shower. that's why i wrote 'she already took a bath a few days ago'**


End file.
